


Scientific Oversight

by darkling59



Series: Annals of the Incomplete [38]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Creature Fic, Hojo gets what he deserves, hybrid Vincent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkling59/pseuds/darkling59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent escapes from Hojo twenty years too late to save Lucretia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scientific Oversight

It happened ridiculously fast.

Vincent was chained to the floor of the lab by his neck, wrists, and ankles, as he had been for many days (weeks? Time tends to run together when days have no meaning). He’d been tired and long since let go of his anger and put his vengeance on the backburner in favor of minimizing today’s discomfort. It had been about twenty years since his capture, though he had no idea of the exact date.

Hojo was as maniacally active as always, bustling around the lab and talking to himself. Vincent knelt in his corner, hands braced on the floor in front of him. The scientist’s talk held no interest. Once he would have listened and tried to glean any information possible but when the scientist stopped muttering useful information and started giggling insanely about ‘Jenova’ and ‘reunions’, it became unnecessary. The subject let himself slip into an exhausted doze until Hojo approached. He pretended not to notice, hoping the scientist would leave him alone but the other man simply shocked him with a tazer rod.

Vincent snarled irritably and slanted a look upwards with narrowed eyes.

“Now now, don’t be like that Chaos Zero,” he had long since stopped using ‘Vincent’, ‘Valentine’, or even ‘Turk’ for his captive. That must have been somewhere around...fifteen years ago? “we don’t want this to be unnecessarily complicated, do we?”

He sparked the rod in front of Vincent’s face, making him growl and shrink back against his chains. The scientist laughed.

“Transform, Zero.” His voice took on an ugly edge. “Now.”

Vincent sighed in defeat, releasing the hybrid form that had become Hojo’s new fixation. He’d discovered it on accident a few months ago while trying to avoid expressing the Galian Beast. It turned out that if the forms were partially embodied, he could maintain control without their internal commentary.

Nails elongated to finger long claws, skin on legs and arms became purple and textured, a tail grew from his spine, horns grew on his head, and teeth lengthened. The chains were strong and fitted enough to deal with this form as well as the last.

Hojo hmm’d in interest, leaning forward to study the growing bulge on his back that was Vincent’s wings. When they shot out, he started taking notes.

That’s when it happened.

Vincent flapped his wings once, instinctively, and accidentally winged the scientist in the head, causing him to stumble against his captive’s shoulder. Quick as a flash, the ex-Turk grabbed his ankle and yanked it sideways, snapping it and laying Hojo helpless in front of him.

His claws came down before his brain caught up.

Less than a minute after Hojo’s approach, a very surprised Vincent found himself crouched over the human’s very dead corpse, which was wearing a comically startled look.

The madman hadn’t even had time to scream.

Vincent blinked and settled back on powerful hybrid haunches, watching the growing pool of blood seep closer.

Now what?


End file.
